A World Turned Upside Down
by LisforLovely
Summary: An 18 year old girl from this world somehow gets sent to the death note world. She lives with light for a while even though she is on Ls side. Will she meet L? Will she fall for light? Everyone is shocked when they find out how much she knows about the Kira case and about their lives. Can she save Land bring Kira down without hurting her new found friend light? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Don't! Don't touch it! I said don't touch it dammit!" That was what was being yelled toward me as my pale hand was reaching out for the small black notebook on the principal's desk before me. Earlier that day my notebook known as the "death note" was taken as a death threat by the asshole of a principal Mr. Edwards. I was a pretty big fan of the anime known as Death Note so I bought myself a replica of the notebook to simply write in. Mr. Edwards had given me a warning the first time that I brought it to school and it pissed me off a little, so I did what any other person with a death note would do when someone pissed them off. I wrote his name in the "notebook of death". I mean, it isn't like I wrote details or anything. And it isn't like it would work right? He says it's a death threat, I say it's venting my feelings in a reasonable manner. Anyways, back to the story. Ignoring the words being yelled by Mr. Edwards, I grabbed the death note. I felt a shock run through my small body as my hands wrapped around the black notebook; a cold sensation filled my veins. I was terrified. All I could think was that my life was going to end right there in the small principal's office. I slowly looked around until my spinning view landed on the principal. I saw a look of concern take over his features despite his anger with me just a few moments earlier. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite comprehend in my swirling state of mind, and then, nothing. It was like every bit of my being was gone into nothingness.


	2. WTF is this!

Hi… so I've never really written anything before so I'm going to apologize right now if this sucks x) I don't own anything or anyone from Death Note *cries* but yeah… I hope you don't hate this too much!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**WTF IS THIS?!**_

_What is this God awful feeling? Did I get hit by a truck or what? _I slowly tried getting up off the cool ground. The world around me started spinning. _Oh wow… I guess I better take things slowly for now. _As I sat up I realized I was outside. On the sidewalk outside someone's house? _Who's home is this? I wonder how I got here...Where am I? It looks so familiar to me but I can't recall ever actually being here. _My head was absolutely clouded with thoughts and questions of confusion. My eyes wandered around taking in my surroundings, when suddenly I saw it. I was beyond words. My mouth dropped open and my bright green eyes widened in shock when my gaze hit the plaque to the left of the tall gate surrounding the house. Yagami. While I couldn't read Japanese all that well, I knew death note well enough to know how yagami was written. _Oh my God. There is no possible way in Hell this is real_. _I must have just passed out, and this is all just a nightmare. Wait… A nightmare or… reality? There is no way this is real. Right? _Of course being the fan girl I amcuriosity took the lead, and against my better judgment I picked myself up and walked through the gate and right up to the house. I peeked into the windows to see if Sayu, Sachiko, Soichiro, or most importantly Light Yagami were home. I wanted to be especially cautious in avoiding Light because I wasn't sure if he was Kira or not yet. Dream or reality I'd rather not get myself killed by an insane… yet attractive… serial killer. When I came to the conclusion that the house was empty, I made my way around to the back in search of Light's bedroom balcony. I scoped out my surroundings in search of a way to get up there. Conveniently there was a ladder just tall enough to reach the balcony lying in the grass just below. _If only normal life were this easy_. I ran over to the ladder and dragged it over to the house with me. I set it up against the balcony and climbed on up. _Ok so I'm up here now let's see if my luck will continue… _I reached for the sliding glass door to see if it was unlocked. The door slid smoothly to the left. _Hell yeah! I am Lady Luck! I'm so lame… _The second I stepped in the door I went straight to Light's desk. Once there I pulled open the drawer and looked at the bottom to see if it was rigged yet. Sure enough it was. I reached up to his pencil cup and grabbed a black ballpoint pen. After I unscrewed the top and pulled out the ink tube I pushed it through the small hole underneath the drawer to push up the thin rectangle of wood covering the death note. I grabbed the notebook and lifted it out of the drawer quite pleased with myself. As I began turning my feeling of success was stopped by something, no, not something, someone. "Oh shit… Light." I slowly looked up at the tall man holding my wrists like a vice grip. I blushed when I realized he had nothing more on than a white towel around his waist, his brown hair still dripping slightly. "Who the hell are you, and why are you here?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I stood speechless for a moment. A small part of me was fan girling. An even larger part was pretty damn scared for my life. Literally. "Uhm… I… Uh…" Naturally I didn't know how the hell to respond. "How do you know my name? And more importantly how did you know how to get to my.. diary?" _Well I might as well humor him._ "I can't answer your questions but I can tell you that this is no diary… Kira." I sent Light a grin of triumph. He looked absolutely bewildered at my remark. His tight grip around my small wrists loosened until he wasn't holding on any longer. Light dropped his arms to his sides. As he looked to the side I caught a glimpse of fear and anger as he clenched his fists. "What are you? A spy for L? Are you gonna turn me in to him now?" I looked at him for a moment as a smile appeared on my face. "I think you are an all-out asshole psychopathic murderer, but I don't even know how the hell I got here and much less know anything about L." _I know more about L than nearly everybody in this world. If only Light knew how much I know about him and his future… _"So you don't know how you got here huh? Well then what about how you know my name or about the death note? Can you at least explain that much?" Light said this as he sat back in his computer chair. _God he is so sexy. Focus Rei… don't let the sexy man in front of you… in only a towel… Ah! Stop that! Don't let the attractiveness distract you! _I looked around and at him and sighed "Look… if i were to tell you I'm pretty sure you would think I was insane… so I'm just gonna keep it to myself. For now at least. Please understand." He looked at me in disapproval. "I could easily turn you in for breaking entering, and stealing. My father is a cop. But I'm not going to do that. I want to keep watch on you at all times. I don't trust you out of my hands since you know about the death note. Now, give me your name. you know mine and you're holding the deadliest weapon ever. It's only fair. Don't worry about me trying to kill you. I wanna keep you around for a while." _There is no way in hell I'm giving this creep my name. I'll give him an alias and hope to god that I don't ever run into his little whore. _"Riley. Riley Fujibayashi." _That sounds so unnatural… kill me now… _ Light stood up from the computer chair and extended his hand with a slight hint of a smile. Not much of one but just enough that someone close enough would know it was there. "Well Riley, I'm Light. It's nice to meet you." A slight blush appeared on my face as I took his hand. "Well as much as I despise your creepy ass I guess it's kind of nice to meet you. Uh… now that we've had some introduction, can I ask for a big favor?" Of course deep down as the fan girl I was I was thrilled to death. "Possibly." _I cannot believe I'm asking this… _"I don't really have anywhere to go… can I stay here?" Lights mouth parted a little bit at the question I asked. He appeared a bit surprised by my bluntness in asking the question. For a moment Light seemed to be deep in thought, contemplating carefully his next words. "_This will work out perfectly in my favor. I need to be able keep close watch on this girl since she knows that I'm Kira. And if I had to guess since she knows about the death note she most likely gave me an alias instead of her real name. She obviously isn't on Kira's side so I want her name. As soon as I figure out what that is she'll just be another non-supporter out of my new, perfect world."_ He lightly shut his eyes and let out a sigh. "I actually was going to ask you if you'd like to stay here. I'm always willing to help a beautiful young woman out." _I'm not dumb enough to fall for your smooth little tricks Light. "_Save the charm Yagami. I don't go for serial killers," I gave him a quick wink as I said that. "Besides, if this is all real, and I really am in another world then there's already someone here that I have a little crush on. He's… odd, and he has these funny little quirks about him that I just find so adorable. He has a voice that's so deep yet so smooth, he's strong enough to beat your ass," I sighed "Some people say he's a creepy freak but I beg to differ." Light looked back over at me. "Why are you telling me so much about yourself when we've only just met?" I let out a slight laugh. "I know you pretty well you know. Hell, I can even tell you when and how you're going to die. I know about your family, about your school life, you're a player, and you have a god complex. I know what you're thinking.. Believe me I'm no stalker." "Then tell me how you know so much. Are you a supernatural being or something?" I sat in his desk chair and crossed my arms over my chest. "  
No, but s"peaking of supernatural beings where is Ryuk? I haven't seen him around yet, even after I touched the death note." As if planned I saw a tall bluish figure appear through the floor behind light. "Light I can't find any apples… who is this?" I looked passed light at the shinigami. I'm Riley."

Hey guys. i just wanted to let you all know the because of a busy schedule i will be posting new chappies on Fridays and maybe sometimes even Thursday. i try to write a little bit every day but sometimes that just isn't going to happen. Also, thank you for the wonderful reviews! i'll respond at the end of chapter 2! ^-^


	3. A Love for Apples

Just want to let you know that if you're very good at writing, and think this is poorly written I will more than gladly take constructive criticism! aaannnddd yeah… I still don't own Death Note :/ Also! can you guys tell when the lines are in thought? If the italics aren't in quotations then They're Rei's thoughts. Did that make any sense? I hope it did . Enjoy ^-^

P.S. for a description of Rei. She has long auburn hair. Side bangs and shes skinny but not anorexic skinny… pale, green eyes, short. So far she's been wearing jean shorts, and loose white v neck with black converse low tops. And she has a little tattoo of love in Japanese on her lower back toward the right side. I can also assure you that she isn't a tramp -_-

On with this after my rambles!

**Chapter 2**

**A Love For Apples**

Ryuk looked around for a minute trying to see if maybe there was someone behind him that I was talking to. He looked back at me and stared for a moment. " You talkin to me?" Ryuk said to me in his scratchy, voice. "Yup," I stated dryly "Pleased to meet you Ryuk." Ryuk looked at me blankly for a moment. "So you aren't … scared? Humans surprise me every day." I let out a small chuckle at his remark, Light was standing there like an annoyed to death statue. "I like you Ryuk! I'll have to get you some apples!" I swear his face lit up to my remark. "Hey Light, I like this human. I say we keep her!" Light looked back at Ryuk for a moment. "There are some apples next door. Go get yourself some." Ryuk shrugged and left the room through the door. Literally. "See ya!" _Odd._ "Uhm… Light?" I asked a bit awkwardly as I realized he was still in only a towel. "Yeah?" _Such a smooth voice... Focus! _"You… You're uh…" I began blushing. I pointed down toward the white towel around the waist of the man standing in front of me. "Don't you think that you should put some clothes on?" _Damn! Why is this so awkward?! _Light crossed his arms and grinned a bit. "Come on; don't act like you don't like what you see." While that was true, I sure as hell wasn't about to let him know that! I looked away with my blushing face that of course at this point surely looked like a tomato with facial features. "You arrogant bastard! You think that every girl on this planet thinks that you're sooo attractive. Well guess what?! I'm disgusted by this whole situation!" I crossed my arms and turned around now completely facing away from light. Before I knew it he had snuck up behind me. He leaned down close to my ear and spoke quietly but not quite a whisper. "If you're so disgusted then why are you blushing?" I froze as I felt his hot breath against my neck. His toned body was pressed against me. It felt amazing. _Wow… he smells nice. _Once I shot back to reality I turned around and slapped him away from me. "Geez! You are such a creep!" I shouted as I rossed my arms and turned my head away. "What are you waiting for?" light asked nonchalantly, as those the previous incident had never happened. "huh?" I wasn't sure what Light was talking about. "Are you gonna leave my room so I can put some clothes on? I'm kind of cold." He said as he pulled a pair of khaki dress pants out of the dresser next to his bed. I blushed a little bit at that remark. "Oh. Uh yeah, of course." I said walking out of his bedroom door shutting it behind me. I sighed and leaned back against the wooden door. "I wonder what point of the show I'm at. I don't think he knows who l is yet," I sighed again. "How long am I going to be here?" I asked in a whisper to myself.

Suddenly, after a few minutes passed Light opened the door and of course, I went falling back. Ouch. I hit the floor. "You could have caught me you jerk!" He let out a slight chuckle. "How was I supposed to know you were leaning against my door?" I scowled at him for a second before I got up. "Anyways, I have my graduation ceremony in a couple of hours. What you're currently wearing is pretty inappropriate for an event like that." I looked down at myself. I was wearing short, distressed jean shorts, a white v neck t shirt and black low tops. "Why the hell do I have to go?"

"I don't want you out of my sight." _Wait a second… if this is Lights graduation ceremony then that would mean L is going to be there. This could work to my advantage._ "Fine. I'll go. But I'm wearing this. No arguments about it." I said crossing my arms and looking away. Light sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just sit in the back." _Well that was rude. _

A couple hours had passed and Light and I were walking into the place where the ceremony was going to take place. I was following closely behind him. "So light, where is your family? Surely they're coming." I asked although I knew they were going to be here. "My parents are here, but my younger sister" I cut him off. "Your younger sister Sayu." He suddenly stopped and turned to me. He gripped tightly around my shoulders. I can't say that he wasn't intimidating. No matter how physically attractive he is to me. His voice got really low. "How do you know so much about me and my family?" There was a slight tone of anger in his voice. "Look, if it's bothering you so much then I'll tell you when we get back up to your house so nobody hears and decides that I'm completely insane and puts me in an asylum." I stated in a raised whisper. "Fine. I have to go now since I had the top test scores in the class. Just stay here until they start letting guests into the auditorium for the ceremony. I'll see you in a little bit." Light said. He can be surprisingly pleasant at times. "So you trust me to not be under your watch for a little bit?" I said a bit sarcastically with a grin. "Should I not?" He asked. "Don't worry I'll behave ya control freak." I could've sworn I saw a light grin on his face as if he was laughing inside.

After Light left me alone in the courtyard of the school campus I started wandering around bored. I was walking while looking down at my feet, a bad habit I always had, when I ran into somebody. They must have been quite a bit bigger than me because I was knocked onto my butt. "Ouch! I looked up to see two wide deep onyx eyes staring in a bit of confusion. "Pardon me." A deep, dry, smooth voice spoke. To me? My mouth dropped in disbelief at who was standing before me. _No way…_ I blushed once I realized who was standing in front of me in his signature hunched over form. "Are you alright ma'am? I do apologize." He said. "Oh. I'm… I'm fine." I said still in a little bit of disbelief. "Well if all is well then I really should be going." L started walking past me. I stood up quickly, turned and grabbed his white sleeve. He stopped and turned slightly to me. "Can I help you?" His tone was so dry, so straight, and yet still so smooth. _Maybe I could try saving him… _"Um.. yes actually… _More like can I help you… _May I speak with you in private?" I asked shyly. "I suppose I have a few minutes to spare. Follow me." I followed L's hunched over form to an empty classroom. My thoughts were beginning to go into the gutter. He's so yummy. He shut the door behind him. It turned out Watari was following us the whole time so he stood outside the door to stand guard for us. Of course mostly protecting L. No doubt I seemed suspicious. Before L could say anything I spoke. "Look… I know you're L… I know the man outside the door is Quillish Wammy, founder of the wammy house, and I know Light Yagami is no doubt Kira." He stared. He brought his thumb to his lip and chewed. _He is the most adorably sexy thing ever. _"What brings you to these assumptions? I don't believe that we've ever met before. How do I know that you are not Kira?" Damn. I'm gonna be a suspect… "I know your name and face. If I were Kira I would have killed you already." He still stared, deep in thought while he chewed on the tip of his thumb. "I see. Well as much as I would enjoy continuing this conversation this is neither the time nor place," He looked towards the door. "Watari?"

"Yes Ryuzaki?" The old man responded. "Could you transport this young woman to the hotel we are currently staying at? I would like to continue this somewhere less public."

"Very well sir. If you could come with me miss…" He paused. "Riley, sir." I said giving a slight bow toward the old man. "Alright then, miss Riley." He smiled. Such a warm smile. "Just Riley please." I smiled at Watari and then I turned to L. "I know that you had planned on telling light that you're L at the ceremony, but please don't. I'll explain everything later." With that I left with Watari. _Light's gonna be pissed when he finds out that I left… Oh well._

A few hours had passed since Watari and I got back to the large hotel suite. I sat, layed down, stared, and was straight up bored the entire time except for the slight conversations Watari brought up. He said that I seemed like a lovely young lady and that he thought I was trustworthy. Such a kind old man he was. Just as I always imagined him to be.

(For the rest of this chapter I'm going to experiment with third person. Between first, which I have been using, and third, I'm going to decide which I like writing in better and the one that I like the most will be what I do the rest of this story in)

L finally arrived after the seemingly endless wait. Rei was beginning to grow impatient. The boredom was really beginning to get to her, so much that L walked in only to see her hanging upside down on the back of the couch. Of course she did notice as soon as she walked into the spacious suite that it was the room was the temporary place where the taskforce worked in the show. "May I ask what exactly it is that you are doing?" Rei heard his dry voice and got up quickly to sit on the couch correctly. "Sorry… I was just bored is all…" She sighed. It was a very awkward moment for Rei. L just looked emotionless. "I see. Now what was it you wished to speak with me about Miss Riley?" L said as he sat on the large, plush chair across from Rei in his usual crouch. "Well… I'm almost completely sure that you won't believe me, and you'll think I'm absolutely insane, but," she sighed. "here goes nothing…" Rei began explaining to her beloved L about how she knew Light was Kira, how he killed, and all about how the Death Note worked. L sat and listened to every word that she said surprisingly. He was so focused in Rei's speech, sitting in his crouch chewing on his thumb so intently. "I know you must think that I am completely insane right now but I know how this story ends. I know who dies and who lives. Who wins and who loses. When I realized that I was in this world I thought that maybe I could save your life and the world from Kira. I honestly don't want to tell you everything because the future is supposed to be unknown. I just really wanted to warn you and…" She started blushing and looked down as she twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. "I really don't want to see you get killed. Lawliet." At the sound of that name L's eyes widened. His thumb hovered over his slightly agape mouth. "You just called me… Lawliet…" L mumbled behind his thumb with his emotionless expression. He was shocked and deep down it made him happy to hear somebody call him by his true name after years of being the great detective L. It made him feel more… human. _"This girl… Riley… Who is she exactly and why would she have come here… So mysterious, yet there is something about her… " _L thought to himself. "Yes. I do find your words 'insane' however, in 1% chance that all of the information that you just gave me is true then you could very well be beneficial in solving this case. Mind you, I cannot fully trust you as of yet. Surely you understand this Miss Riley." L stated monotonously. Rei stood up and slightly bowed the hint of a blush still remained on her pale face. "I understand but I still want to let you know that I'm on your side all the way, and I hope that we get the chance to speak again soon. Right now though, before it gets any later I need to get back to Light's house. He's probably already pissed to the max that I left the graduation when he specifically told me not to." Rei was starting to get a little bit nervous. She knew that she couldn't be killed by the Death Note since Light didn't know her real name, but she wasn't sure how far Light was willing to go. While he never seemed to physically kill anybody in the show, that didn't mean he wouldn't. L stood. "Hmm." He got so close to Rei that she could smell the strawbaerry cake he had most likely been eating earlier on his breath. Again Rei blushed due to the closeness of her crush. "You're about Mr. Light Yagami's age aren't you? Maybe.. 17 if I had to guess?" He backed up after stating his observation. "18 actually. So yes." He looked deep in thought with his never ending habit of biting the tip of his pale thumb. "He is a male, and by the looks of it you are a female am I correct in assuming this?" The blush on Rei's cheeks darkened. She was like a cherry now. _"Wait… does that mean he was looking at my… at my boobs? No of course not Rei… There are other ways to tell if someone is a female… get your mind out of the gutter…" _Rei's mind was beginning to get sidetracked. "Um… Ye… yeah. W-why?" She asked nervously. It isn't everyday one gets to interact with their anime hunk crush in person. L "Perhaps you could be beneficial in keeping Light from 'dating' this second Kira that you spoke of earlier, along with distracting Light Yagami long enough to get a hold of this 'Death Note' that you spoke of as well. If I am not mistaken you and Light are at a stage in life where hormones tend to take over thoughts, and rational thinking, and I'm sure that this would apply to him. After all he still is a normal teenage boy. I would like you to get close to Light. Act 'interested' in him ona romantic level. Bring his walls down and distract him." Was he nuts?! "How the hell do you expect me to seduce a psychopath that already doesn't trust me?!" L began walking towards the door as Rei followed. "A beautiful young woman such as yourself should have no problem attracting a person of the same age, and opposite sex. Now I have some business to attend to. As nice as this little escapade was it is time for us to part ways for now. Come back here at noon in 2 days to let me know how things are going." Rei stepped out the door. She couldn't believe how pushy this guy was. Still sexy, but pushy. "Ok then…" She said to herself as L shut the door.

So there's chapter two! I'm getting used to this whole writing thing! It would be so super awesome if you could draw some fan art of Rei! There's a description of her up top in this chapter! Email your drawings to ffhcl1224 for now until I get around to making a deviantart. Rate and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh and Light or L? Who do you want Rei to end up with if she ends up with either? ^-^

That email address is with google btw….


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long! I was struggling really bad in writing more and then something crappy happened and I really just didn't wanna do anything! I read the reviews and now I am quite inspired so thank you all so very much! Probably sometime next week I'll start posting again and try giving a chappie at least every week! I love my few fans so much3 and I was thinking a love triangle for sure! Ending up with one however. I really wish I had just made her an oc in the dn world rather than being transported from the real world. But oh well. Keep reading and reviewing! One more thing, I really have absolutely no idea where the heck I'm going with this. To be honest I'm just thinking it as I go. I do have some ideas though

I'm so glad that I started this back up! It's all thanks to your reviews 3 Also, I know that the potato chip scene is out of order but I had to put it in here. I mean who wouldn't "lol" at someone dramatically eating a potato chip? xD One more thing… Riley is just an alias. Her real name is Rei I feel like this chapter is kinda short but it should get me back into things! I also don't know if I want to write out in detail the scenes from the show. I just feel like if you're reading this you've probably watched or read Death Note. Just let me know if this works for you and if not then I'll try

**Chapter 3**

**Rei the Fangirl!**

Rei exited the exquisite hotel that L and Watari were staying at. She had been there for quite a while, and it was getting dark. She stood at the edge of the sidewalk in front of the hotel, a slight shiver ran up her spine due to the dropping temperature. "_Damn. I don't even know how to get to lights from here."_ She thought as she looked around. Suddenly she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss riley. Could I assist you in any way?"

Rei jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She put her hand on her chest and let out a deep breath as she turned the being behind her. "Oh, Watari, it's just you." She let out a slight laugh at herself for being so jumpy. "If it isn't too much trouble I would greatly appretiate it."Rei gave a soft smile to the gentle old man. She never knew her grandfather growing up, but she imagined him to be like watari, kind and caring.

Watari smiled and nodded slightly. "Very good then! I'll go pull the car around."

The ride to the Yagami household was silent, and seemingly endless. Neither Rei, nor Watari spoke. After what felt like an hour they finally pulled up to Light's home. Rei stepped out of the back seat and bowed to Watari as a thank you. She turned and walked around to the back of the house where Light's room was, and climbed the ladder up to the balcony. Light was at his desk writing in the all too familiar black notebook known as the 'Death Note' along with… a bag of potato chips? Rei stood ouside the sliding glass doors for a moment watching Light, and then it happened. She saw Light dramatically eat a potato chip as though his life depended on it. Rei fell to the ground in hysterical laughter. Light heard her fall and heard endless giggles. He let out a sigh of annoyance and got up out of his computer chair and walked to the door. He opened it and narrowed his eyes at Rei. She noticed him and stopped laughing, still on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Light scolded in a loud whisper.

Rei looked up with an innocent look on her face. "Laughing at you." She said casually with a smile. Light let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Just get off the damn ground and get in here."

"Fine Mr. bossy ass." Rei said as she stood up. She shut the door behind her as the two walked into Light's room. Light sat back in his chair and let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple. Rei continued the journey through his room to the bedroom door. Once she reached it she began to turn the doorknob when Light stopped her. He was right behind her as he extended his arm passed her and placed his hand on the door. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice was low.

Rei blushed at how close he was. _'If this was a fanfic the lemon warning would be now' _she thought to herself. She snapped out of her fantasies. "Can't a girl go to the bathroom… or better yet, bathe?" Rei asked light sarcastically. Light moved back and she turned around to face him.

Light sighed as he looked at her for a minute. "I guess I can't keep you from those things, but I have to come with you." Rei crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Light.

"Fine, but if I see you looking I'll surgically remove your babymaker and feed it to a dog." Rei then heard Ryuk's cackles as he appeared behind Light. "Gee Light, she can be scary, Best of you to stay on her good side." Ryuk said as he let out a slight chuckle. Rei gave Ryuk a fake smile. "Aww thanks Ryuk! Apple for you tomorrow." She told him. "Like I said before, I say we keep her." Ryuk said as he lied down sideways on Light's bed.

"Come on. Dads with the task force, and mom and Sayu are downstairs watching TV so the hallway is clear right now." Light showed her to the bathroom. To Reis surprise it was very Americanized. As the two stepped in Light shut the door to the spacious bathroom with a double sink and a large bath tub. Rei stared in awe.

"Damn Light I think I'm in heaven right now. Hello hot bath!" Rei said skipping over to the large tub. She turned the water on hot and plugged the drain. She turned her head and looked passed her shoulder at Light. Her eyes met the floor as she blushed. "Could you uh… turn around?"

"Oh, um yeah of course." Light snapped out of his thoughts as he turned around. Rei thanked him and unbuttoned her shorts. Light had to admit the sound of her taking her clothes off was a bit exciting. (wink wink ;)) After all he was an adolescent male right? He snapped out of his wandering mind as he heard the sound of Rei getting into the hot water. Rei sighed in bliss as she settled into the large bath tub, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. "This is nice…." Reis shuddered out. Light sat on the floor with his legs in front of him, holding himself up with his arms. "So how _do_ you know so much about my life anyways?" Light asked with genuine curiosity.

"…" Rei sighed. "I can't tell you… well not yet at least… but if you can trust me, I promise you that I don't want to harm you in any way. I at least want you to know that much right now, and please don't forget that." Light stared at the white bathroom door in thought. _'I want to believe her… but that would just be too risky right now, especially if she is working for L. I can't get caught otherwise there will be nobody to fix this rotten world. I am God of…' _Light's thoughts were interrupted by Rei. "Are you having one of those little self-righteous internal speeches to yourself again?" Rei said as she let out a small giggle to herself. Light slightly looked over his shoulder in her direction and growled in annoyance.

"Liiight?" Rei called to Light in a childish tone. Light sighed. "What is it now?"

"Can you bring me a towel?" Rei asked. Light stood up and grabbed a towel off of the towel rack. He held the white, fluffy towel in his hand and carried it over to the edge of the tub. Rei noticed a slight blush on light's cheeks. She mentally giggled at the thought of Light acting 'normal'. "Thanks! Now turn back around!" Rei demanded. "Yes your majesty…" Light being sarcastic? That's new. Rei stepped out of the tub and wrapped the plush towel around her pale body. Light peaked out into the hallway to make sure that his mom and Sayu weren't around. When he noticed the coast was clear he motioned for Rei to follow him. The two of them made their way down the hallway to Light's room. Rei had her clothes in her hands. The whole way Light stared at her in a daze, wondering how to uncklock the mystery that was 'Riley'. She was different, mysterious, and beautiful even though Light wouldn't admit to that. He took note of the long auburn hair cascading over her shoulders, her freckles, the way she walked, the curve and roundness of her seemingly soft breasts, even the birthmark on the back of her left shoulder. They stepped into the brunette's bedroom and Light shut the door behind him. Rei flopped down onto his soft bed and let out a deep sigh of exhaustion, and surprisingly contentment.

Light sat down in his desk chair with his signature emotionless asshole face, his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs crossed one over the other. He just stared at the girl taking over his bed in nothing but I small white towel. Light sighed "You better not fall asleep, I would have no problems with shoving you on the floor." Light warned Rei.

Rei moved from her sprawled out form and sat at the edge of the bed with her ankles crossed, supporting herself with her thin arms. "Are you gay? Because I swear to God you are the only teenage guy who wouldn't just LOVE the fact that there's a girl in nothing but a towel lying on your bed." Rei smirked at Light's face. He looked like he just wanted to throw her out then and there. She was really beginning to enjoy getting under his skin.

Light looked at her in annoyance and shook his head "You are really starting to annoy me. You know that?" Rei pretended to be deep in thought for a second. "mmm….. Yes!" she responded with a cocky smile. Light was about to retort when he heard Sayu coming up the stairs "Dammit!" He stood up quickly to go push Rei outside. Rei was standing up at the same time, and in his hurry he tripped over his feet, landing on top of the nearly nude Rei. Worse, on his bed! Rei's face was like a strawberry!

Sayu reached his door and opened it "Liiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhttttt! Can you help me with my homework? We're doing tri…" Sayu froze in Light's doorway, eyes wide like an owl. Light and Rei looked like deer in headlights. Light stood up, walking toward Sayu with his hands in front of him like he had just been caught mid crime. Rei's face went from strawberry to Santa's hat! "It's not what it looks like!" Rei and Light yelled simultaneously. "Mooom!" Sayu yelled as she ran toward the stairs to tell their mother about the naked girl that was in lights bed. Light hurried out of his bedroom after Sayu. "Riley, you wait here, and get dressed! Dammit. Dammit. dammit!"

About an hour had passed since Sayu walked in on them. The four of them were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some green tea. Awkwardly I might ad. Naturally Sachiko questioned, and had suspicions about why 'Riley' was there without anybody knowing. Light played it off like Rei was a friend from school who was having home issues so he offered her a place to stay until things worked out. When His mom asked why he couldn't have just told her he said that he had thought she would never allow a girl light's age staying with them. Once light explained everything Sachiko was more than happy to have Rei stay in the Yagami household. She trusted her son, and even mentioned how sweet of a girl 'Riley' was and even lightly joked about how he should go out with her. At that Light and Rei mentally choked.

Sachiko showed Rei to the guest bedroom next to Light's bedroom. She even offered her a couple changes of clothes without questioning why Rei hadn't brought any belongings with her. Once Sachiko smiled and walked out of the guest bedroom, Rei lied on the double bed and thought about how kind this family was despite how sinister Light could be. She frowned at the thought of how in the end the Yagami family would be so broken because of Kira. She also wondered how the Hell she got to this fictional world. If she had to choose an anime world to get stuck in, it wouldn't have been Death Note. Maybe Naruto Shippuden, or Angel Beats. Girls Dead Monster was her favorite band despite the fact that it wasn't technically a real band. After lying there for about 2 hours with thoughts racing through her head she decided to get up and go to see Light, assuming he was still awake killing criminals. She walked to his room and peeked in. Sure enough 'Kira' was hard at work. Quietly, she walked in and shut the door behind her, and sat cross legged on Light's bed watching him write names in silence intently.

Light stopped writing after a couple minutes of having Rei's gaze on him. "Can't sleep huh?" Light asked as though he felt the same way deep down. Rei slightly smiled. "Nope. You would probably murder me." Whether she was kidding or not she didn't even know. Light sighed. "So, do you know everything about me from the day i was born to the day that i die?" He was genuinely curious. He was still sitting with his back turned to Rei. She shrugged her shoulders. "More or less. With me here, things could easily go differently than what i know about you, and that's all that i'm gonna say about it." She paused for a moment as though in thought. "For now at least."Rei winked at Light even though he wasn't looking. "I figured as much." Light sighed as he turned his computer chair to face the girl he knew as Riley sitting on his bed across frim him. Rei snuggled up under his covers. She had to admit, the douche bag did smell nice. "What are you doing. Go to the other room if you're gonna go to sleep!" Light was getting annoyed again. "Chill out Yagami! I'm only resting my eyes!" Light couldn't help but think about how that usually means someone is going to fall asleep. "Whatever. i'm too tired to deal with you right now." He said rubbing his temples. Light got in his closet and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow. He set himself up a place to sleep in the floor in front of his desk. he was starting to drift into sleep. "Hey Light?" Rei whispered sleepily. "What now?" Light asked clearly frustrated that he got interrupted just as he was falling asleep. "Can i tell you a secret?" She slightly smiled. "Go ahead." Light only gave this response thinking that maybe she was going to tell him how she knows so much about him and the death note. "I know you aren't really gay like your name implies." Light's eyes flew open and he took a deep breath. "That's what you interrupted my sleep for?!" Needless to say, he was kind of getting pissed. "Yeah. It was poking me earlier when you fell on me. i expected it to be like a piece of candy corn, or even a grain of rice, but it felt more normal sized. I just thought you should know." Rei was being so calm and nonchalant about sharing her little secret. Light blushed a bit at her let out an annoyed sigh. "Goodnight Riley."

And then they were both sound asleep. Rei more comfortable than Light obviously since she was in the bed and he was in the floor, but none the less they both slept pretty soundly. "I can't wait for my apples tomorrw" Ryuk thought out loud to himself and cackled as layed floating in the air.


End file.
